The present invention relates to computer or processing firmware, and more specifically, to a method, system and computer program product that provides for the initialization and recovery of a dual physical channel identifier (PCHID) device hardware architecture from various errors affecting a single specific one of the two PCHID devices or affecting both PCHID devices in common.
One of the main tasks for firmware in a dual PCHID hardware architecture (“dual PCHIDs”) such as, for example, the Kraken architecture having two “partnering” PCHIDs, connected together with associated hardware logic is to synchronize the initialization and recovery of the functional hardware logic within or a part of either one or both of the PCHIDs after a common error (i.e., an error affecting both PCHIDs) or after a specific error affecting only one of the two PCHIDs. That is, a common error affects the functional hardware logic that is in common between both PCHIDs, while a specific error affects the functional hardware logic that is specific or dedicated to only one of the PCHIDs. Since both PCHID devices must be operated independently of each other, the processes or methods for initialization and recovery must be coordinated with one another and must not disrupt operations of the other PCHID in the pair.